


Fort!

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Dinner, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Red likes pillow forts. Blue is less enthusiastic.





	Fort!

Blue walked into the apartment with groceries, sighing as he went. He was absolutely exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to curl up with Red and fall asleep on the couch while watching the latest tournament on the TV. Charizard was getting restless, too, and he knew that he would be dealing with a cranky dragon if they didn't get home and let him stretch his legs soon. So of course, when he walked into the apartment, the very first thing he saw was blankets and cushions everywhere. Blue bit back a sigh and called, "Red!"

There was a slight shuffle underneath one of the blankets and Blue wanted to growl. "Come on, Red, up and at 'em!" he walked into the kitchen, hollering as he went. "I'd hate to make dinner without you because you refused to get up!"

That, at least, sent someone scrambling across the floor, but it turned out it was just Red's Pikachu. "Hey, little guy," Blue said, scratching him behind the ears. "Mind waking up Red for me, wherever he is? He's gonna miss dinner."

Pikachu ran off and against his better judgement, Blue let Charizard out. "Best behavior, you," he warned. "Next time you burn down the curtains I'm not letting you out in the house again."

Charizard grumbled but curled up against the plate glass door that led to the balcony. Blue brought out noodles for ramen and began to cook. Red or no Red, he was gonna have dinner.

Someone stumbled into the kitchen and Blue turned around, smiling just a bit when he saw Red there. "About time," he mock-grumbled. "Come on, baby, I'm making ramen. Do you wanna help?"

"'M tired," Red whined.

"Yeah? Did you fall asleep making your blanket fort?" Blue asked.

"Mhm," Red agreed. "Thought we could watch the tourney in it. If it got scary, we'd be safe."

Blue shook his head. "Well, I appreciate the thought, but I'm exhausted, baby, and I don't think I have the energy to clean up a pillow fort once we're done with it."

"I can clean it," Red said, stubbornly stomping a foot. "I just want to relax with you, Papa."

Blue sighed. "I know, baby. But we've gotta get dinner out of the way before we can even hope to relax in your fort."

"We can eat in the fort!" Red said. "I put down towels and everything for when we ate."

Blue shook his head with a smile. "You thought of everything, huh?"

Red nodded proudly.

Blue laughed and said, "Okay, we can eat in the fort. But you're cleaning up any messes!"

"Okay," Red said, scampering back to the living room.

Blue shook his head and worked on dinner until it was mercifully done. He walked into the living room to find Red watching the pre-tourney commentary. Blue set down his dinner in front of him before sitting next to him with his own bowl. They both started eating, and Pikachu wormed his way into Red's lap, sneaking bites out of Red's bowl when possible. Blue was still feeling exhausted, but he had to admit that when Red curled up against him, he felt cozier than he would have felt on the couch. Maybe the pillow fort wasn't something that was just exhausting and a pain to clean up.

That didn't mean he was going to  _help_  Red with clean-up, though. He needed to ensure they had a couch at least one day out of the week.


End file.
